I Owe You
by somebody's secret
Summary: The holiday season finds the SVU squad participating in a gift exchange and Olivia has no idea what to get for Alex, the person she drew. Luckily, Alex knows just what—or better yet, who—she wants for Christmas and intends on getting exactly that.


The low humming in the room almost seemed to blend in, almost. Olivia glanced up, her eyes narrowing as she looked at her partner who was humming quietly, his head tilting back and forth as if there were dancing sugar plum fairies in his head. She glanced down at her desk and smirked as she caught sight of the red and white striped candy cane that he had given her earlier.

She plucked it up off of her desk and tossed it at him, her perfect aim pegging him in the center of his forehead. "Ow what the heck?" He glanced up at Olivia in confusion as he picked the candy cane up from his lap and held it up with a raised eyebrow.

"You're humming."

"And…?" He questioned in confusion before laughing. "Christmas music again, huh? Maybe you should hum along with me. Then maybe you wouldn't be such a ba humbug."

Olivia rolled her eyes as she shook her head at her partner. "Keep it up and I'll return your Christmas present." Elliot chuckled as he unwrapped the candy cane and sucked it into his mouth. He mouthed 'Grinch' before crunching down onto the candy cane, much to Olivia's annoyance.

It wasn't even ten minutes later when the steady clicking of heels filled the room and Olivia felt her face begin to redden. _Shit._ "Afternoon, detectives." Alex's voice echoed down the hallway and Olivia wondered if she'd disappear if she crouched down enough. "You okay, Liv?"

The detective in question nervously scratched the back of her neck before glancing up at SVU's ADA, forcing a smile. "Yup." _Short answer, good choice,_ Olivia commented in her head before looking back down at her desk.

"Ah, well hopefully the rest of your shift will go by without a hitch. You're all still on for tonight, yes?" She questioned, the hopefulness present in her voice.

"Who'd want to miss seeing the Ice Princess's castle?" Munch quipped, flashing a toothy grin from across the squad room.

"Ha ha…" Alex playfully laughed, no longer annoyed by her nickname. More recently it had become a term of endearment between the squad and she didn't care why it came about in the first place anymore. "Unfortunately my apartment isn't made of ice, John, so don't be disappointed."

"As long as there's free beer," Fin teased, tossing a wink toward Alex, the blonde smiling in response. "We're doing Secret Santa there, right?"

"That was the plan," Alex confirmed as she glanced down at her watch. "Well I'm headed out. Is there anything specific that I can pick up for tonight for anyone? Beer is already on the list."

Fin nodded appreciatively along with Munch. "I think you know us well enough," Elliot replied for them as he smiled at the blonde who seemed to be curiously looking at Olivia whose gaze was still cast across her desk.

"Alright, well I'll see you all tonight. I'll text you all the address. Do remind Don for me, would you?" Elliot nodded in response and Alex gracefully exited like always.

Elliot looked over at his partner and studied her for a second before smirking. "You're Cabot's Secret Santa, aren't you?"

Olivia's gaze immediately shot up, looking like a deer in headlights. She glanced around briefly, confirming that Alex was gone before nodding. "Yes and I _still_ haven't gotten her anything! I mean what do I get the woman who has everything, El? There's a twenty dollar spending limit and I know she'd never wear anything less than a couple of Benjamins so clothing is out of the question. I thought of a gift card but how stupid is that? And it's not like I can just buy her a gag gift like I would for you. What the hell do I do?"

Elliot started laughing, much to Olivia's annoyance. "What's so funny, huh? I'm about ten seconds away from returning your gift." Despite them doing Secret Santa this year, Olivia always bought Elliot a gift for him and his family and he always got her something.

"I'm just imagining Cabot's face if you bought her a vibrator or something as a gag gift. Hey I still have that edible thong you got me for my birthday! You can give it to her!" Olivia glanced around quickly, searching for something to throw at him but finding nothing. He smirked as he stuck his red tongue out, jostling the half eaten candy cane in his mouth. "Just get her a box of chocolate or something, Liv. All girls like that stuff, right?"

"When was the last time you saw her eating something unhealthy?" Olivia questioned as she raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, a bottle of wine. You know she drinks."

"And when was the last time you saw her drinking something that cost less than twenty dollars?" Elliot grunted in response as he shrunk down against his desk.

"Touché. You certainly got a tough one. Good luck figuring out what to get her before tonight!" Olivia groaned as she plopped her arms on her desk and dropped her head against it, the thud echoing through the squad room.

"I'm so screwed."

Later that evening, Olivia glanced down at her phone for the tenth time as she stood outside of Alex's brownstone, praying that somehow the phone would go off and she'd get a call. She knew she couldn't just lie, especially if the rest of the squad was inside with Alex. With a deep breath, she walked up the steps before knocking on the door, holding the small card between her hands.

The door opened within seconds revealing a smiling Alex wrapped up in a red sweater that seemed perfect for the season and a pair of blue jeans. She was surprised to see that the blonde had ditched her heels and was barefoot instead, her toenails a bright red. "Come on in, Liv." Before Olivia could take a step forward on her own volition, she felt herself being pulled through the doorway by Alex. She barely managed to close the door behind her as Alex dragged her into the living room where everyone else was.

"'Bout time you showed up, Benson. We were about to send the police after you…oh wait, then that'd mean we'd have to stop drinking all of Alex's beer," Fin teased as he held up his dark bottle with a grin.

Olivia shook her head as she took off her jacket and set it to the side before tossing the envelope beneath the small Christmas tree that was set up in the corner of the room. She found herself migrating toward the kitchen where she had seen Alex wander into.

"Beer?" Alex offered as she grabbed a bottle off of the table and held it up for Olivia. "I just took them out of the fridge."

"Do you have anything more Christmas-y?" Olivia questioned as she glanced around the large room, surprised that an apartment in New York had space for a large kitchen.

Alex grinned as she turned around and poured a cream colored substance into a cup and handed it over to Olivia. The detective glanced down at it curiously. "Eggnog," Alex replied as she poured herself a glass and sipped at it.

Olivia lifted it to her nose and sniffed it, raising an eyebrow at the blonde. "Spiked eggnog. Trying to get me drunk, Counselor?"

Alex chuckled softly, a sound that made Olivia instantly relax. "You can have the spare bedroom." Alex's smirk made the detective's heartrate increase, her fingers suddenly sweaty as she fumbled with her glass, quickly taking a sip.

"Not offering up your bedroom?" Olivia teased, raising an eyebrow at the blonde who merely shrugged in response.

"That's up to you, Detective. I don't bite." Alex started walking over to the living room before pausing. "Do you?"

Olivia laughed as she walked toward the living room, her hand resting on Alex's lower back for a moment as she walked past the blonde in an attempt to exit the kitchen. She stopped for a mere second, her lips barely touching the shell of Alex's ear as she whispered, "Only when asked."

Alex's mouth parted slightly as she watched Olivia walk into the living room, immediately engaging in conversation with Elliot. She quickly drank the rest of her eggnog, trying her best to ignore the warmth she felt between her legs.

An hour later found everyone slightly buzzed with Christmas music playing in the background, chatter all around. "Alright, who got me what?" Munch commented as he walked over to the tree and started distributing gifts.

Everyone began opening presents, well, everyone except Alex who didn't seem to mind in the slightest that Munch didn't hand her anything. After a few minutes of opening presents and laughter, everyone began to share their gifts, pausing as the got to Alex.

Olivia glanced up, wondering how her card went over before noticing that Alex didn't have anything. Her cheeks flushed red as she quickly walked over to the tree and picked up the small envelope that had somehow disappeared underneath the tree. "Sorry, I guess it got hidden underneath there," Olivia commented nervously as she handed it over to Alex.

Everyone continued to share their gifts as Alex opened up the letter. Stopping Alex, Olivia lightly touched her arm. "Look, Alex, I uh, I'm horrible at this sort of thing. Normally I just get people gift cards but that didn't seem right for you. I would've gotten you a gag gift but that didn't really seem appropriate either and I couldn't think of anything that you wanted that you didn't have."

Alex glanced down at the generic Christmas card before opening it, revealing a notecard that had 'I owe you' written on it in Olivia's handwriting. "So how about you just tell me something that you want and I can get you that?" Olivia looked into crystal clear blue eyes expectantly, surprised as the blonde starting laughing. The detective found herself rambling in embarrassment. "I know it's a shitty gift and I've been trying to figure out what to give you for weeks but I just couldn't think of anything that you'd actually appreciate. I really am sorry—"

Olivia found herself cut off as Alex pulled her toward the hallway, both of them stopping abruptly underneath the doorway of the hall. Blue eyes glanced up and Olivia followed Alex's eyes up, immediately catching sight of something green hanging from the ceiling.

Before she could recognize it as mistletoe, she felt fingers in her hair, pulling her face down before soft lips covered hers. Her mind went blank the moment she felt Alex's warm lips press against hers, all her thoughts somehow disappearing as she melted into the kiss. She quickly found her back against the wall as her hands gripped onto Alex's hips, her fingers brushing up against bare skin from where Alex's sweater must have risen up.

Electricity shot through her fingers as she spread them out against Alex's smooth skin, trying to touch as much of the gorgeous blonde as she could. Despite Olivia's effort to continue the kiss, Alex gently pulled away, a hand on Olivia's chest stopping the detective from following her lips.

They both breathed heavily as Alex leaned back and grabbed onto the note that said 'I owe you'. The blonde smiled as she quickly tore it in half. "There, now you owe me nothing." She took another step away from Olivia, glancing back at her. "Merry Christmas, Liv."

Before Alex could move another foot, she found herself falling backwards. She gasped as Olivia's lips claimed hers once more, the detective holding her up with one arm around her lower back and the other running along her spine with her hand cradling her head.

Instinctively, she wrapped a leg around Olivia's legs while both of her arms draped around the detective's neck. She moaned into the kiss, finally parting her lips for Olivia's probing tongue. She tried to focus on the feeling and the taste of Olivia but somehow found herself completely at a loss of words to describe the feelings that were overwhelming her.

After a few more seconds, she found one of her hands sliding down Olivia's chest and patting the detective gently a few times, indicating that she needed to breathe. Much to Olivia's disdain, she pulled the blonde back upright, allowing her to gain her footing again before pulling her lips away.

Somewhere faintly in the background, someone cleared their throat and it was only then that both women realized they had an audience. Nervously, Olivia glanced behind Alex, cringing as she realized everyone had noticed their second kiss. "About damn time," Fin called out, suddenly breaking the silence.

Clapping quickly followed Fin's comment and Alex's cheeks lit up like Rudolph's nose as she buried her face against Olivia's shirt. "Well, that's my cue to go home," Cragen commented as he set his glass of sparkling cider down. "Fin, John, Elliot, need a ride?"

They all agreed and began gathering there things. "I'll be there in a minute, Cap," Olivia said as she nudged Alex away from her chest, smiling at the embarrassed blonde.

Instead of responding, Cragen laughed. "Something tells me you'll be spending the night."

Olivia blushed as she looked back at Alex with her signature lop-sided grin and a raised eyebrow. "I did say I have a spare bed," Alex replied as she finally disentangled herself from Olivia to thank her guests for coming.

This time, the rest of the detective joined in laughter with Cragen. "Yeah, spare bed, whatever you say, Cabot," Elliot teased as he winked at the blonde. "Thanks for inviting us all over." In an act of bravery, Elliot hugged the ADA, lingering for a second as her whispered in Alex's ear. "It may be Christmas but if you break her heart, I'll break you. Got it?"

Alex laughed in response, taking Elliot's words with a grain of salt when she noticed Elliot's playful smile. "Cross my heart," She replied back as she motioned an 'X' over her chest, smiling back at the detective. Munch, Fin, and Cragen all hugged her as well before heading out in the wintery storm that started brewing a few days prior.

"So…" Alex grinned as she ran a hand through her hair almost nervously. "I guess I can't really blame it on the eggnog, can I?"

Olivia shook her head. "Can't blame it on the mistletoe either."

Alex nodded slowly as she took a step closer to Olivia, admiring the brunette fully without any reserve. "Can I blame it on you?" Olivia raised an eyebrow as Alex placed both of her hands on Olivia's black v-neck, tugging at the material. "You looked really hot coming in here with your leather jacket and jeans as if this weather has nothing on you."

The detective tilted her head as she glanced down at Alex's lips before looking back up at her blue eyes, instinctively licking her bottom lip. "I'm naturally warm." The blonde shivered in response to Olivia's words, the action not missed by the detective. "Are you cold, Counselor? I can warm you up."

Alex merely nodded before she felt Olivia's hand grasp onto her wrist, sliding her hand up under the detective's shirt and against her abdomen. Alex gasped softly as she traced her fingers over Olivia's taut abdomen. "I knew you were strong but wow," She commented, quickly finding herself walking backwards as Olivia's body pushed up against hers.

Their pace picked up and Alex stumbled through her bedroom door, quickly landing on her backside on the edge of her bed. Olivia glanced down curiously as the blonde quickly grabbed onto the hem of Olivia's shirt, dragging it up her body and over her head. She tossed it to the side before guiding Olivia's hands to her hips as she grabbed onto her sweater and pulled it off as gracefully as she could.

"Are we going to…?" Olivia questioned as her thumbs stroked the exposed skin just above Alex's jeans.

"Yeah," Alex muttered as her hands found their way to Olivia's belt, quickly unfastening it and pulling down the detective's slacks.

As Alex stood up, Olivia's hands fumbled with the button on Alex's jeans. "Right now? Like _right_ now?" Alex merely nodded as she placed her hands over Olivia's, guiding her hands to unbutton and unzip her jeans before sliding them down her long legs.

"I think I've waited long enough," Alex whispered as she glanced up almost nervously, her eyes meeting Olivia's with a bit of hesitance. "But if you don't want to…"

"No," Olivia rushed out as she ran her hands up Alex's thin sides, the blonde's skin erupting in small bumps from her touch. "I do. I really, _really_ do." Alex nodded in response, her hands settling on Olivia's bare shoulders as she studied the brunette.

Before Alex could say anything, Olivia's lips were back on hers, lips brushing up against each other's almost roughly. Olivia's tongue slid across her lips and the blonde opened her mouth in response, accepting her tongue without any hesitation. Hands quickly found Alex's rear end, sliding over the shear lace before clutching under her ass and lifting her up.

Long legs immediately wrapped around Olivia's waist as she tossed Alex onto the mattress, her body falling quickly on top of Alex's exposed one. Their kiss deepened, Alex's tongue finally tangling with Olivia's, both of them clawing at the other but neither of them wanting to move and risk ruining the moment.

Finally, Olivia's lips trailed down the sharp curve of Alex's skin, her lips grazing over her neck before sucking roughly against the soft skin there. Alex gasped in response, her hips rising to meet the pressure that Olivia's hips were applying to hers. The contact sent a jolt to her core as she pushed further up into the detective.

Fingers trailed down Alex's side and slipped into the sides of Alex's underwear, tugging down swiftly as Olivia slid down the body underneath hers. "Hips up," Olivia commanded, the blonde immediately acquiescing and lifting up her hips so that Olivia could remove her underwear completely.

Once they were off, Olivia lowered her body back onto the blonde but Alex had other plans. She grabbed onto the detective's ass, causing her hips to push into Alex's in surprise. "You said you'd warm me up, now strip." Olivia groaned in response to Alex using the tone she normally reserved for the courtroom. With a bit of effort, she leaned up long enough to push her underwear down as well before unsnapping her bra and tossing it with the rest of their clothes.

The brunette's body quickly covered Alex's once more as the fumbled to move beneath the covers, both of them finally realizing that the frosty bite from outside was still noticeable in Alex's cozy apartment. "Lose the bra," Olivia muttered as she reached behind the blonde and toyed with the back strap for a few seconds before grunting.

"Front hook, Liv." The detective huffed before withdrawing her hands and grabbing onto the front of Alex's bra, trying a few times to unhook it but failing. "Is this your first time, Detective?" Alex teased as she moved Olivia's hands out of the way so that she could unhook it herself.

"It wouldn't unhook," Olivia commented as she watched Alex attempt to take it off but fail as well. "See?" The brunette quickly retreated from the bed, much to Alex's disapproval.

"Where are you going?" Olivia's head popped up, one of her hands holding her slacks before she dropped them to the floor. "You weren't planning on leaving, were you?"

Olivia shook her head as she climbed back onto the bed, something black in hand. "Of course not." A clicking sound echoed in the room and Alex gasped as Olivia brought a folding knife up to her chest.

"Jesus Christ, Liv!" Alex cried out as the detective carefully slipped the knife underneath the front strap connecting the cups of Alex's bra together. With a swift pull upward, the bra fell to the side of the blonde's chest.

"What? I'm impatient." Olivia laughed at the look of pure shock on the blonde's face. "I'll buy you a new one."

"It was imported from Paris," Alex grumbled as she pulled her bra off the rest of the way and tossed it to the floor before pulling Olivia back down on top of her.

"Well you can return it and tell them it was broken," Olivia teased as she quickly covered one of Alex's breasts with her mouth, cutting off any argument from her lover. Alex moaned softly in response as one of her hands clutched the detective's shoulder while the other pushed through her hair, grasping onto her brown locks.

"Oh god…whatever you say, just don't stop…" Olivia grinned as she traced her tongue around Alex's protruding nipple, teasing it to a firm peak before sucking on it. The fingers in her hair tightened as a heel ran up her calf before one of Alex's legs wrapped around her back. Her other leg quickly followed causing Olivia to groan as she felt the warmth from between Alex's legs press up against her abdomen.

Teeth scraped over Alex's nipple before clamping down gently, causing Alex to cry out, her legs tightening around Olivia's waist. "Fuck! I thought you only bit when asked," Alex moaned out as the detective soothed the pain with soft strokes from her tongue.

"I don't hear you complaining," Olivia murmured around Alex's breast before switching over to the other neglected one.

"Less talk." Alex's fingers forced the brunette's mouth more firmly against her breast and Olivia chucked softly.

"Mm, commanding. I like it." Finger's tightened in her hair and Olivia took the hint, wrapping her lips around Alex's straining bud and lashing it with her tongue. Meanwhile, her hands scavenged every inch of Alex's skin, stroking and teasing.

"I'd like…" Alex gasped as her body twisted between the sheets, her hand pushing firmly against Olivia's head. "I'd like you better between my legs." Brown eyes closed as the detective groan in response, Alex's words causing heat to flash through her body before settling between her legs.

Olivia quickly found her way down, pushing Alex's legs up so that she had a better angle. She propped one around her shoulder as she pressed a kiss against the blonde's flexing abdomen, then another to her quivering inner thigh. "Stop teasing," Alex gritted out, her hips rising ever so slightly before Olivia pushed her back down against the mattress.

"Controlling much," Olivia teased before swiping her tongue across the full length of Alex's slit, turning whatever Alex was about to say into a dragged out moan. "Now you're quiet," Olivia muttered before repeating her action, trailing her tongue up to Alex's swollen nub and swirling her tongue around it a few times.

She maintained a firm grip against Alex's abdomen as she teased the blonde's straining clit relentlessly before pulling back, satisfied that Alex's entrance was swollen and wet enough for her. She lined up two fingers, easily slipping them into the blonde and stroking her fingers firmly against Alex's front wall. Her other hand flexed firmly against Alex's stomach, holding the blonde down as thighs tightened around her head.

The detective continued stroking the blonde with a firm touch as her tongue sought out Alex's straining bundle again. One hand quickly tightened in her hair and guided her right where she wanted her and Olivia went to work, stroking and teasing the blonde's clit with her tongue.

She could feel Alex's inner walls starting to convulse around her fingers so she pressed the flat of her tongue against the blonde's straining bundle, applying enough direct force to send her flying over the edge. A pleasantly tortured scream filled there air followed quickly by Olivia's name as Alex's inner walls clamped down on her fingers, wetness flooding into her palm. Somehow the brunette managed to stay put as she gently flicked her tongue across Alex's clit, dragging out the blonde's orgasm.

Finally, Olivia carefully removed her fingers from Alex's core, gently cleaning up her mess with her tongue before kissing her way back up Alex's body. She couldn't help but laugh as she looked at the blonde, her blues eyes wide and fixed to the ceiling as her pert breasts bounced ever so slightly from her deep breaths.

"Are you still with me, Alex?" Olivia teased as she pressed a soft kiss against Alex's lips. The blonde moaned softly in response somehow managing to lift up her hand that had been clutching the sheets before tangling it in Olivia's locks and pulling her down for a kiss. She moaned into the kiss enjoying the taste of Olivia mixed in with her own arousal, somehow finding it oddly arousing.

Within seconds, Alex found her arousal returning at full force, Olivia's merely increasing as she so desperately wanted to take the blonde again. A thin leg hitched up high around Olivia's hip while the other rested flat against the mattress and Alex grabbed onto one of Olivia's legs, pulling it over her resting one.

The new position lined their cores up perfectly and Olivia gasped at the contact, immediately feeling the blonde's arousal. "I want you to come, just like this," Alex whispered as her hands grasped onto Olivia's ass, her nails digging slightly into her firm globes in encouragement. Olivia barely managed to nod before she began to rock her hips against Alex's core, moaning at the delicious contact.

Her head tipped down, dropping against Alex's neck and against the bedsheets as she rocked her body against the blonde's, her pace quickly increasing as she found the best position and perfect amount of pressure. Within minutes, her movements became erratic as she quickly tried to push herself and Alex over the edge. She groaned softly, gasping out Alex's name as her own orgasm took over.

When her body failed her and she could no longer move her hips, she slipped her hand between Alex's legs and used her thumb to swiftly bring the blonde over the edge as well. Alex cried out once more, her cries cut short, however, as she bit the side of the detective's neck.

After a few moments of heavy breathing, Olivia managed to roll off of Alex, gasping as she ran her hand over her stinging neck. "I thought you said you didn't bite," She commented as she glanced over Alex with a small, exhausted grin.

Alex shrugged, her shoulders barely managing to move since she was so tired. "Maybe you just bring out the beast inside of me."

Olivia took a deep breath and let it out slowly as she smiled. "Okay, Ms. Beast, I think I'll need a glass of water before round two."

"You can't get up?" Alex commented as she leaned up on the mattress and swung her legs off of the bed.

"I don't think my legs work." Alex laughed abruptly as she stood up on unsteady legs and headed toward the door. She paused for a moment to pull on her underwear again. "I don't think you'll be needing that," Olivia commented as she admired the blonde's rear in the dark red lace.

"It's cold." Alex winked as she slipped out of the bedroom and to her kitchen. Olivia waited impatiently for a few minutes before she felt something hit the bed. She glanced down and picked up the water bottle before looking up at the doorway, her breath catching in her throat as she caught sight of the blonde.

The light from the hallway perfectly lit up Alex's curves, the blonde in nothing more than lacy underwear and _her_ black leather jacket, parted just enough to reveal the swell of Alex's breasts while still covering her nipples. Olivia swallowed hard as she quickly stood up, tossing the unopened water bottle to the side.

Alex grinned as she grabbed onto the edge of Olivia's leather jacket, moaning softly as the well-worn leather rubbed up against her nipples. "God, I love the way your leather jacket feels against my breasts," Alex whispered seductively as she licked her lower lip before biting it softly.

Olivia shook her head before closing the distance between them, pinning Alex up against the wall. Alex kissed her neck, nipping roughly at her pounding pulse point. "Ready to unwrap your present?" Alex husked as she made her way up to Olivia's ear, nipping at the lobe before dragging it between her teeth.

Olivia chuckled as she grabbed onto Alex's ass, pulling her away from the wall and carrying her over to the bed. She gently tossed the blonde down before climbing on top of her, carefully parting the leather jacket to reveal Alex's pert breasts.

She grinned as brought her lips down against Alex's chest, placing a kiss between her breasts. "Merry Christmas, Alex," She whispered as she looked up at the blonde, her mouth slowly migrating down Alex's body once more.


End file.
